


Graveyard

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [58]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Bitterness, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Incest, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Their mother's funeral is asbleakas the woman herself — attended by the local church dwellers, but no friends or family save for them.





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't tried writing for Lucille/Thomas yet! I did Lucille/Edith already. Any Crimson Peak fans, feel free to say hi! Thanks for stopping in and if you enjoyed, please leave a thought/comment! I'd appreciate it bunches!

 

058\. Graveyard

*

Their mother's funeral is as _bleak_ as the woman herself — attended by the local church dwellers, but no friends or family save for them.  Perhaps it is meant to be like this.

"May she rot _in hell_ ," Lucille murmurs, spilling the dirt between her crushed velvet, black glove.

Thomas says nothing, in agreement or reprehension. He sets a hand comfortingly upon the small of Lucille's back, steadying her rage.

She decides to vent it, as a pale grey twilight creeps upon them, lifting up her petticoats and aggressively _fucking_ Thomas against their mother's gravestone, shrieking into his mouth.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
